Pengisi Baru Hati Claire
by Chika EmeraldFlowers
Summary: Hatinya Claire kosong nih,siapa yang bakal ngegantiin posisi Gray dihati Claire ya?
1. Sakit Hatinya Claire Oleh Gray

Pengisi Baru Hati Claire

Starring:Claire,Gray,Mary,Saibara

Author:Amalia and Blue

Genre:Bisa Hurt Bisa Comfort…hehehe…terserah aja deh

Lia:"Untuk yang menyukai Skye,atau _Fanatic _nya Skye,ini aku bikin Fic Skye!,yg nggak fan ke Skye juga gapapah deh…"

Blue:"HM punya NATSUME,dan Lia punya fic ini dan aku!Lia hanya rental chara Hm doang!"

Lia:"Apa kau bilang?Rental?Emanknya aku pinjem mereka apa?"

Blue:"Zzz…"

Lia:"Abaikan saja kami!Ini ceritanya!"

START THE FIC!

CHAPTER 1 : Sakit Hati Claire

14 Summer Year 1

Dihari ini,hari yang indah nan menyegarkan,seorang petani berulang tahun!

-Claire:"Jangan kaya gitu dong…-_-" -

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Claire,dia sangat menantikan yang ia nanti selama ini!Yaitu:

hadiah ulang tahun dari Gray!

Bagaimana tidak,dia sangat ,menyayangi Gray,dihari ultahnya Gray,Claire **selalu **memberikan Gray hadiah!Yang sangat ia sukai,yaitu jagung bakar!Claire sangat susah membuat jagung bakar,yang paling susah adalah mendapatkan jagung nya,karna jagung hanya tiap musim panas,tapi ultah Gray kan musim dingin!Claire takut jagung nya kadaluarsa.

-Lia:"Aku juga nggak tau kenapa di Harvest Moon menyimpan makanan berhari-hari tidak kadaluarsa-_-"

Claire juga harus mempunyai bahan-bahan tertentu,seperti mentega,mentega kan susah sekali untuk mendapatkannya,karna jika hanya kita sudah punya alat pembuat mentega…

Tapi Claire semangat untuk itu,karna HP-nya yang selalu penuh,dan MP yang selalu memenuhi.

-Lia:"HP:Hope :Mega (Hope) Power.n_n"-

Dirumah tingkat duanya itu,dia masih menunggu kehadiran Gray sambil memasak jagung bakar untuk Gray,sambil menyanyi dengan suara indahnya…

"Datanglah…Kedatanganmu kutunggu…Telah lamaa…Telah lama ku menunggu…"

Namun Gray belum datang juga sampai sekarang,tapi ada suara seperti suara ketukan ia membuka pintu.

"Lho?Ada apa Mayor Thomas?"Tanya Claire dengan bergambar marah yang datang malah Mayor,bukan Gray…

"Maaf,Claire,kau harus segera membuka kotak masuk suratmu,karna penuh,jadi Harris tak dapat mengantarkan surat lagi padamu hari ini,jika kau mau surat yang belum dikirim Harris padamu,segeralah baca semua surat untukkmu itu,Claire."Mayor menjawab pertanyaan Claire dengan ramah.

"Terimakasih Mayor!Baiklah akan kubuka sekarang semua pesan ku!"Claire pun berlari menuju kotak masuk suratnya yang ada dipinggir rumahnya ia berkata pasti ada surat dari sampai menuju kotak surat,Claire mulai membaca surat nya itu satu persatu.

"OK!Pertama yang ini!"Ucap Claire dengan semangat

Yang pertama!Jing Jeng…

"Selamat ulang tahun Claire,semoga harapanmu tercapai!"

Dari Poultry Farm

Next

"Hallo Claire!Aku sudah tau sekarang kau berulang tahun,jadi,selamat ulangtahun ya Claire!"

Dari May dan Stu

Next

"Selamat Ultah ya Claire,maaf aku tak bisa memberimu apa-apa."

Dari Rick

"Ya ampun,kenapa Rick ngasih aku surat ultah ya?Kan dia ga ada hati buat aku?Hmm…Oia,minggu kemarin aku ngasih dia telur tiap hari karna kulkasku penuh,sekarang dia warna hatinya apa ya?"Ucap Claire

Next

"_Happy birthday honey,this me,_ kau tau,aku sekarang sepertinya ada rasa untukmu Claire…"

Dari Kai

"Meet a meet…Kenapa dia ngomong sayang sama aku?Hmm…hah!Aku inget,hati dia kan kuning…"Ucap Claire sambil membulatkan surat itu lalu dilempar ke pas,dibawa Kappa.

"APA INI?SURAT DARI WANITA ITU?UNTUKKU?TAPI DIA LEBAI,AKU TAKKAN SUKA DIA!"Ucap Kappa dibawah sungai.-Kappa:"Karna aku lagi jalan-jalan nyari cewek yang suka sama aku"-

Kembali ke surat

Next

"Claire,selamat kau obati aku dengan cintamu?"

Dari Trent

"Herb-Mantic banget…Tapi aku nyari surat dari Gray!"

Next

"Claire,selamat ulang menyukaimu Claire "

Dari …. ….

"Dari siapa ini?Tapi aku pasti akan suka orang ini!Mungkin dia Gray!Tapi titik nya banyak banget"

KOTAK MASUK KOSONG

"Ha?Ada satu lagi,ada…WOW!Ini permata!Faforitku!Disisipkan disurat si titik tadi!Makasih ya tik!"

Claire kegirangan menerima itu.

Dia masih bingung,kenapa Gray tak kunjung datang?Suratnya tak ada,apa Gray tak suka padanya?Dia pun tak asa-asa langsung keluar untuk pergi ada orang lagi yang mengunjunginya.

"Permisi…Claire,aku mengundangmu!"Ucap Mary riang

"Mary?Apa yang akan kau rayakan?Ulangtahun?Sama Mary!Aku ulangtahun hari ini!"Ucap Claire

"Bukan Claire,hihihi…Aku akan menikah dengan Gray minggu depan!"Jawab Mary

"APA?"Claire kaget 100%

"Mengapa Claire?Kau tak setuju?"

"Tidak,aku hanya bertanya mengapa kau tak buat undangan saja?Biar aku yang bagikan kepada penduduk,Mary!"Claire berbohong,dia padahal sakit hati.

"Ok,kalau begitu bagus!Tapi aku harus membayarmu?"

"Tidak, tambahkan saja persediaan buku di perpustakaanmu!Ok?"

"Baiklah Claire,hehe…Gampang!Dan aku akan menulis novel tentang diriku!"

"Ok lah,sekarang kamu pesan saja ke kota Forget Me Not,biar kakekku yang membuatnya,kakek Takakura!"Didalam hatinya Claire berkata

"Tambahkan begini Mary,aku merebut pacar orang!"

Claire kembali kerumah dengan wajah sedih,marah,kecewa,bercampur jadi satu,ini hal terburuk yang pernah Claire alami,pahitnya cinta yang baru kali ini ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Lalu ia pun segera bergegas ke _blacksmith_.

"GRAY!"Claire datang-datang marah-marah sama Gray.-Lia:"Gray!Sabar!Marahnya Claire menjadi-jadi"-

"Claire?"Gray hanya bingung sendiri.

"Kau,merusak,hidupku,sekarang!"Claire mengucapkannya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Apa yang kau katakan Claire?"Gray semakin bingung

"Apa benar kau akan menikah dengan Mary?"

"Be…Be…Be…"Gray tergagap-gagap mendengar ucapan Claire

"Dasar banci kau Gray!"Ucap Saibara sambil tertawa keras

"Aku sangat kecewa,Gray!Apa kau ingat saat dulu kau mengucapkan suka padaku?Apakah benar janjimu kau akan membuat sesuatu untukku?Apakah benar kau mencintai Mary?"

"Aku ingat Claire…"

_Flashback on_

Dibukit gunung dekat danau,Gray dan Claire sedang berpiknik atau telah satu bulan Claire belum pernah mendengar Gray bilang dia mencintainya.

"Gray?"Ucap Claire

"Bwam wam wam…"Gray sedang makan

"Gray!"

"Apa Claire?Kau mau roti ini?Ambil saja"

"Bukan Gray,aku kurang suka roti ini,roti ini berisi batuan tambang…"

"Baiklah jika kau Claire?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu dan mencintaimu,Claire,kenapa?"

Claire sangat berdebar mendengar hal itu,walau tidak romantis,tapi ia menyukai ucapan itu.

"Apa harus kubuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu?"Ucap Gray dengan muka merah ala tomat.

"Sebenernya nggak harus sih,Gray."

"Aha?Lalu?"

"Tapi aku membutuhkan buktinya."

"BAIKLAH CLAIRE!"

Lalu Gray merasakan manisnya teman merah Claire dengan tersipu,namun Claire hanya diam tak lalu melepas kembali teman merahnya dari teman merah Claire.

-Lia:"INGET YA!TEMAN MERAH ITU BIBIR!"-

Claire lalu pingsan,namun setelah diberi nafas buatan oleh Gray,Claire bangun lagi.

"Hanya itu keberanianmu,Gray?"Tanya Claire dengan muka menantang

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Bis apa lagi?Itu belum cukup untukkmu?"gray tersipu saaanggatt merah

"Aku ingin kamu buat aku…"

Lalu Claire membisikkan suatu kata pada Gray mengangguk dengan muka merah nan marah

"Baiklah Claire!"

Lalu Claire berlari kerumahnya bersama Gray,dia membawa Gray kekandang sapi,lalu meninggalkannya sendiri dengan sapi-sapinya.

"Aduh,ini sih nggak romantis,ini farm-mantic…"Ucap Gray sambil memeras susu sapi nya Claire,ternyata perkataan Claire saat dibukit adalah:  
"Aku ingin kau buat aku hari ini tidak lelah,aku ingin kau mengurus semua hewanku,bisa nggak Gray?"

_Flashback off_

Di _blacksmith_ Claire masih menangisi Gray.

"Ingatkah itu Gray?"

"Iya Claire,sungguh indah hal itu,aku bahkan ingin me…"

"APA GRAY!"Kata Saibara

"Aku ingin memelukmu Claire"

"Tapi kau akan menikah dengan Mary!"

"Maaf Claire,ini keputusan orangtua Mary dan …"

"Dan kamu?Baik,ini bagus!Mary juga ada hati merah denganmu!Kau berhati kuning padanya!Bagus!Menikahlah minggu depan!Dan milikilah anak dengan nama Margy!"

Lalu Claire berlari kepintu keluar,namun dicegah oleh Gray,lalu Gray memeluk Claire,dengan erat dari belakang,sambil berkata:

"Claire,aku masih menyukaimu…"ucap Gray,tapi dihati Gray:

"Claire,terimakasih kau tak terlalu cepat,jadi aku bisa memelukmu!Takkan kubiarkan kau dengan siapapun!"

"Lepaskanlah…Pelukanmu…Biar kamu senang…Bila berat melupakan aku…pelan-pelan saja!"Ucap Claire

"Tapi aku masih…"

"Biarlah Gray,aku tau kau menyukaiku,tapi hanya suka,bukan cinta,dibuku diarymu,kau mencintai Mary melebihi aku…Lepaskan Gray!"

Gray tak sanggup lagi menahan Claire yang akan pergi,lalu Claire berlari keluar dengan penuh tangis dan air mata.

Ia kembali kerumah dengan tersenyum-senyum dan dia telah dipeluk Gray tadi,namun Gray akan menikah dgn Mary…Lionista hanya bisa membuat Claire berhenti menangis dengan senyuman Lionista itu.

TO BE CONTINUED

Review ya!


	2. Pertolongan Kai!

Pengisi Baru Hati Claire

Starring:Claire,Mr titik,Kai,Poultry farm family.

Author:Amalia & Blue

Genre:Bisa hurt atau comfort…hehehe…Terserah aja dech!

Lia:"Hai readers semwa!"

Blue:"Selamat Tahun Baru ya!"

Lia:"Oia,aku terimakasih banget buat yg udah review dan read!"

Blue:"Suatu kepuasan banyak yang review!^_^"

Lia:"Ya udah kita mulai saja ceritanya!"

Blue:"Jangan lupa untuk _reviewers_,ikuti survei yang Lia berikan nanti diakhir _story _"

Lia:"Maksudnya kalau chapternya selesai"

START THE FIC!

CHAPTER 2 :Penyelamatan oleh Kai!

15 _Summer,Year_ 1

Hari ini Claire terbangun dengan mata yang tampak belekan…

-Claire:"WOY!GUE GA BELEKAN!"-

Claire terbangun dengan mata yang telah tampak berair mata,sepanjang dari kemarin sampai sekarang,Claire masih menangisi juga ikut sedih melihat Claire yang selalu menangis,maklum,hubungan anjing dan tuannya tidak akan terpisah.

Setelah sarapan,Claire menuju kandang sapi diikuti oleh sampai dikandang sapi,Claire lalu memeras susu sapinya,sambil mengingat saat gray memeras susu lalu menangis lagi,namun karna ada Lionista disisi-nya,ia berhenti Claire memberi makan menyikati dengan penuh kasih selesai Claire menuju ke kandang sampai dikandang ayam,ia menemukan sebuah surat dipintunya yang tertempeli lem.

-Blue:"tertempeli?Ditempeli kalii!"-

Lalu ia membaca surat itu.

"Claire,apakah kau menyukai hadiah ulangtahunmu?Namun mengapa kau selalu menangis Claire?Aku tau kau sakit hati,tapi oleh siapa?Aku harap kau berhenti ,menangisi orang yang kau dia juga takkan mendengarnya."

Dari ….

"Hmm…ini kan Mr Titik yang kemarin ya?Kenapa dia bisa tau aku sedih?Sebaiknya aku simpan surat ini."

Lalu Claire menuju rumahnya untuk menyimpan suratnya dia mendengar sesuatu terjatuh dari surat itu,isinya adalah…sebuah bunga !Itu bunga bulanjatuh!Bunga favorite Claire!

-Blue:"bulanjatuh?bukannya moondrop?"-

Lalu Claire mencium bunga itu,dan masih segar!Ia tak segan langsung menyimpan bunga itu di _vase _nya.

Lalu setelah itu Claire pergi menuju kandang ayam memberi makan dan mengambil telur ia keluar dari kandang ayam,ia menuju perpustakaan, dijalan,sempat Claire menangis saat melihat pun seketika pingsan.

-Blue:Aneh…Kok tiba-tiba…-

Lalu Kai menolongnya,Kai pun membawanya kerumah Kai memanggil Trent dengan sebenarnya kesal Kai membawa Claire ke rumahnya,Popuri tidak kesal pada Claire,tapi pada Rick pulang sudah disangka pasti akan memarahi Kai.

"KAI!"Rick datang marah-marah

"Oh tidak…"Kai hanya khawatir.

"Jangan Rick!"Popuri membela Kai.

"Rick,maafkan Kai…Dia yang membawaku kesini…Aku tadi pingsan dijalan…"Claire sambil terengah-engah mengucap hal itu.

"CLAIRE!Kamu kenapa?"Rick langsung meluluh hatinya.

-Blue:"Lansung meluluh…Emangnya coklat!"-

Lalu Trent datang membawa tergesa-gesa langsung mendatangi Claire.

"Claire,apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya trent dengan _puppy eyes_

"Tidak Trent…"Hati Claire bicara begini:

"Trent,kau peduli sekali padaku,dengan matamu aku pasti merasa lebih baik…Dan hatimu juga berwarna hijau untukku…"

-Blue:"Emang mata obat?"-

"Claire,matamu berkedip-kedip terus,sepertinya aku harus memeriksamu Claire!"Trent genit

"Baiklah…"Claire hanya mengikuti saran Trent.

"Pertama kita periksa hatimu."Lalu Claire mengarahkan stateskopnya ke dada Claire.

"TRENT!"Teriak Kai dan Rick

"Hiks…Kai kok ikut-ikutan…"popuri terdiam dipojok.

"Trent lakukan apapun agar aku sehat kembali…"hati Claire:

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan didadaku?Aku tak punya lagi dada!"

-Blue:"Maaf readers,event Trent dihentikan,nanti rate nya M…"-

"Maaf kondisimu agak buruk."

"KENAPA CLAIRE?"Teriak Kai dan Rick(lagi)  
"Kau harus lebih aku sayang padamu Claire…"

"Terimakasih Trent…"Hati Claire:

"Trent kenapa sih?"

"Baik!Claire kau harus istirahat dengan cukup ya!"

"terimakasih Trent,Kai,Popuri"

"Sama-sama!"Ucap Trent Kai dan Popuri.

Lalu Claire melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dibelakangnya.

"HEI!"Ucap Claire

"Ups…Maaf!"ucap Kai

"Mau apa Kai?"Hati Claire:

"Aku bingung,dia kan berwarna hijau hatinya?tapi dia perhatian banget…-_-"

"Aku akan menjagamu Claire!Hanya hari ini,aku takut kau pingsan lagi."

"_Whatever…_"

Lalu Claire pun sampai di perpustakaan dengan kawalan Claire melihat Gray dan Mary sedang mengobrol.

"Gray,kalau nanti pernikahannya jadi,kamu mau punya anak berapa?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk disayangi lah,masa diberikan pada Claire?"

Diluar…

"Dasar kutu buku…-_-"Ucap Claire dan Kai.

Didalam…

"Memang kalau kita punya anak,kau akan senang dan memberiku izin bertemu Claire?"

"Justru tidak!Justru aku akan senang dan kau harus menjauhi Claire nanti dipernikahan kita!"

"Baiklah Mary!"

Diluar…

"Kau…Gray!"Ucap Claire

Claire pun masuk pura-pura tidak melihat Gray.

"Hai Mary!"

"Hai Claire!"

"Claire apa kabarmu?"ucap Gray

"Oh aku tidak baik,aku sedang sakit,tadi aku dirawat Trent,Mary."

"Oh begitu kan yang bertanya?Tapi ini undangannya,tolong bagikan pada penduduk ya!"

"Siip!Kai,ayo kita bagikan ini pada penduduk kota!"

"Mari permaisuri!Hehe!"

Lalu Claire dan Kai keluar dan langsung memulai misi mereka.

Pertama mereka ke klinik,dan menyangkutkan undangan dikotak surat klinik.

"TRENT!SURAT UNTUKKMU!"Ucap Kai

"Tak apa Kai,terimakasih"

""Hehehe…Aku hanya ingin membantu kok"

Lalu menuju menemukan Carter sedang duduk-duduk bersama May dan Stu.

"Carter ini undangan dari Mary!Kebetulan ada May dan Stu,ini,tolong berikan pada kakekmu May!kalau Stu,berikan ini pada nenek ya!"Ucap Claire dengan riang.

"Terimakasih Claire!"ucap Carter

"Ok kak Claire!"

Lalu menuju memasuki rumah Zack.

"Zack!Ini untukkmu!Dari Mary!"Ucap Claire menyisipkan surat dikolong pintu.

-Blue:"kolong pintu?"-

"Kai,jangan lupa ini untukkmu!"

"Baik Claire,akan kusimpan ditoko ku"

Lalu mereka terus berjalan,dan sampai dipeternakan.

"Popuri!Ini aku,Kai!"Ucap Kai

"Kai-chan!Aku kangen!"

"Ini undangan untukkmu Popuri-_sweet_ ku"

Claire bersembunyi dibelakang Popuri tanpa ada yang tau.

Lalu mereka menuju Hotel Doug.

"Permisi!Ann,ada undangan untukkmu!"

Setelah selesai,mereka pulang kerumah Claire.

"Huh,lelah sekali!"ucap Claire.

"Iya Claire…"

"Tunggu,akan kubuatkan jus untukkmu!"

"OK!"

Lalu Lionista menghampiri Kai,dan menjilati pipi Kai.

"Kenapa Lio?"

"Kai,itu katanya dia berterimakasih!"

Setelah pembuatan jus selesai,lalu Claire menawarkan jus yang kedua pada Kai,yang kesatu diminumnya.

"Terimakasih Kai…"

"Oh,sama-sama ini ada satu lagi,untuk siapa?"

"Oia!GOTZ!"

"Kita lupa!Sini,aku saja yang akan mengantarkan ini!"

"Kau mau pulang?Baiklah,terimakasih banyak!Daah!"

Lalu kai pulang sambil mengantar surat terakhir pada Gotz.

Claire dirumah hanya tersenyum,karna hari ini dia mengahabiskan waktu bersama tiga orang sahabatnya,Rick,Trent,dan lalu menulis sebuah tulisan disebuah jadwal pun tidur setelah selesai menulis.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ini dia survei nya!

-Jika menulis kata diakhir ucapan haruskah dilewati atau tidak?

A. "Aku suka padamu!"

Atau

B. "Aku suka padamu !"

Dijawab ya!Soalnya waktu itu ada yang bilang harus dilewatin,ada yang bilang nggak usah dilewati!

Review dan jawab survei nya ya!


	3. Pertemuan Dengan Skye

Pengisi Baru Hati Claire

Starring:Claire,Mr titik,

Author:Amalia & Blue

Genre:Bisa hurt atau comfort…hehehe…Terserah aja dech!

Lia:"Hallo _all readers and reviewers_!"

Blue:"Terimakasih untuk yang sudah RnR!"

Lia:"Iya,masalah sekarang adalah _miss typo _dalam fic saya ini yang chapter kedua"

Blue:"Betul!Iya,sekarang mau dicoba deh sama Lia!Kalau salah lagi review ya!"

Lia:"Walau nggak salah juga review ya!"

START THE FIC !

CHAPTER 3 : PERTEMUAN DENGAN MR TITIK!

16 _Summer,Year _1

Hari ini Claire terbangun sangat pagi,pukul 04-00 AM.

-Lia:Aneh kan?Di HM asli ga bisa bangun pagi lho!Kan jam 6 di HM,padahal solat subuh ya?-

Claire langsung memasak setelah bangun pagi,hari ini ia memasak nasi goreng,saat dia memasak:

"Hmm…Coba kita lihat resepnya…Bola nasi…Telur…Garam…Gula…MINYAK!"

Saat dia mencari minyak kemana-mana tidak pun pasrah,dia pun mandi dikamar mandi.

"brush ssshhsshh"-Blue:Suara air gitu nggak ya?Bola nasi?-

Lalu Claire pun selesai mandi,dan menuju dapur lagi untuk mencoba resep ada seorang lelaki yang badannya berdebu,masuk lewat genting lalu ke api unggun.

"HWAAA!"Claire menjerit sangat kencang.

"Psst!Kamu jangan terlalu kencang teriak!"Ucap seorang pria berambut putih

"Kenapa ada kakek-kakek dirumah ku?"Hati Claire:

"Kakek ini tampan sekali!"

"Umm…Aku adalah Mr titik yang kamu kira selama ini Claire…Dan aku bukan kakek-kakek…"

"HWAAA!GANTENG BANGET KAMU!"Claire kegirangan

"Claire maaf aku selama ini aku…"Ucap laki-laki itu,namun ada orang yang mengetuk rumah Claire.

"Permisi?Ada orang dirumah?"Kata Gray sambil mengetuk

Lalu Mr Titik membuka pintu

"Iya ada apa?"Ucap Titik

"K…k…kamu s…siapa?Lalu kenapa Claire berteriak?"Gray curiga ada pria dirumah mantan kekasihnya itu

"Aku?Aku adalah lelaki yang diteriaki Claire ganteng,kamu mantan kekasihnya Claire kan?"

"Iya!Kau sok tau saja!"

"Tapi kau telah membuat Claire sangat sakit hati dengan pernikahanmu dengan Mary"

"OYA?Siapa yang akan menikah?"

",aku harus masuk untuk menemani Claire"

"HEY!"

Lalu Titik menutup lagi pintu dan masuk Claire bertanya kepadanya.

"Siapa barusan?"

"Itu mantan kekasihmu"

"Gray?Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia hanya bertanya siapa aku dan kenapa kau berteriak"

"Oh begitu,lalu siapa kamu?Subuh begini sudah bangun"  
"Aku Skye,sebenarnya aku adalah maling desa FMN"

-Blue:"Susah juga baca skye,tapi kayaknya pembacaannya 'Skai'"-

"FMN?Maling?"Claire bingung

"_Forget Me Not_,maaf Claire aku memang sekarang kau yang mencuri hatiku."

"OH!"  
"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai pencuri?"  
"YA!"Claire menerima Skye,walaupun Skye maling,tapi Skye peduli pada Claire

Claire pun menerima tembakan jitu Skye!Kini mereka adalah sepasang kekasih!

-Lia:"Tapi ini belum the end ya!"-

Pagi itu pun jadi pagi terindah dalam hidup Claire,dan ternyata Skye membawa dua minyak untuk Claire pun memasak dua nasi goreng untuk Skye dan …Jadi!

"Ini Skye!"Claire memberikan nasi goreng itu untuk Skye

"Terimakasih Claire,tapi aku tidak lama-lama disini,tak apa?"

"Hmm…Tak apa,asal kau memakan nasinya dan memberiku alamat persembunyianmu!Hehe…"

"Baiklah!tempat persembunyian ku di lantai dua Hotel di FMN!Ada pemiliknya disitu,bernama Griffin dan pelayan bernama Muffy,karna pada siang hari mereka tak suka ke lantai dua,jadi aku bersembunyi kau minta ke atas saat pertemuan pertama mu bersama mereka,kau akan dimarahi,jadi beri dulu mereka hadiah ya?"Ucap Skye panjang tak lebar

-Blue:"Tak lebar…-_-"-

"Oh…Griffin…Aku kenal mereka!Mereka adalah teman kakakku!Kak Jack!Aku akan mengunjungi rumahnya!"

"Jika kau sudah tau tempatnya,baguslah!Terimakasih banyak Claire!"

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap,lalu mereka berdua maemakan nasi goreng yang tadi dibuat Claire.

Setelah habis,Skye bertanya pada Claire:

"Ini lezat sekali!Oia,mungkin hari ini aku akan tinggal di hotel kota Mineral untuk sehari"

"Hore!Akan kupilihkan untukmu ya!"

Claire dan Skye pun menuju hotel Doug pada pukul 08-00 perjalanan,mereka bertemu dengan Gray dan Mary di pertigaan peternakan

"Hai Claire!"Ucap Mary

"Hai Mary!"Jawab Claire

"Siapa pria itu Claire?Tampan sekali!"Tanya Mary sambil tersipu

"Dia?Kekasih aku yang baru,dia berasal dari kota FMN"

"MARY?"Ucap Gray yang marah

"Oia,teman ayahku juga tinggal disitu,namanya Griffin"Ucap Mary,mengabaikan Gray

"Cutie,ayo kita pergi ke hotel itu"ucap Skye,Skye berencana membuat cemburu Gray

"Cutie?Claire!Namanya Claire!Dan apa yang akan kalian lakukan dihotel?"Gray cemburu

"Aku mau menyewa kamar untuknya,di asrama wanita"Ucap Claire

"HAHAHA!"Gray tertawa besar

"Karna asrama laki-laki penuh dan pasti kau akan memusuhinya Gray"

Lalu Claire dan Skye pun berlari menuju hotel sampai Claire memesan tempat untuk Skye.

"Hallo Pak Doug!"Ucap Claire

"Hallo Pak,salam kenal saya Skye"Ucap Skye

"Penduduk baru ya?Iya sama-sama,salam kenal juga"

"Pak Doug,apa ada kamar tersisa untuk Skye?"

"Maaf Claire,tidak ada,tapi kalau di kamar sebelah tidak apa-apa,karna tidak ada yang tinggal disitu kok"

"Baik,saya mau Pak Doug!"

"Biar saya yang bayar uang sewa nya Pak"

"Oh,memang Skye siapa kamu Claire?"

"Mmm…Dia kekasih baruku pak Doug…"

"OH!Bagus Claire!Tak seperti Ann,dia selalu tomboi jadi tak ada yang suka padanya…"

"Terimakasih pak!"Ucap Claire dan Skye bersamaan

Lalu Skye pun menuju ke kamarnya.

"Terimakasih Claire!"

"Sama-sama!Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Sampai jumpa!"

"Daah!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Survei:

-Yang mana yang kalian inginkan?

4,terus END

4,sampai 5

Lia:"Maap ya,Cuma 750 kata,soalnya aku capek abis travel"

Blue:"Sombong banget,minta maap!"

Lia:"Eh dasar kau Blue…Baiklah!MAAF YA READERS!"


End file.
